1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for testing bending strength, and particularly to an apparatus for testing hand-held device's bending strength.
2. General Background
Hand-held devices, such as mobile phones, media players, etc, are easily damaged by inadvertent pressing stress. For example, if the user sits down or squats down with the hand-held device is in the trousers' pocket of a user, the hand-held device will be subjected to the pressing stress. If the hand-held device is not strong enough, a liquid crystal display or an antenna of the hand-held device may be damaged.
For reasons mentioned above, after a hand-held device prototype is created, it is necessary to perform a bending strength test on the hand-held device prototype before the hand-held device is mass produced.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for testing hand-held device' bending strength.